


Remnants of Another Universe

by EmeraldSymphony



Category: BioShock, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8203255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldSymphony/pseuds/EmeraldSymphony
Summary: The only me is me, and the only you is you... right? But for our heroes, it turns out that there other versions of themselves, residing in an underwater utopia where there are no gods or kings. And it all began with a man and his daughter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose you could say that this is a fix fic/alternate universe fic, of sorts, that takes place after the Camelot arc where Killian didn't have to sacrifice himself and Rumple didn't undergo yet another flanderization via an ass pull potion. Maybe this explanation is a bit of an ass pull itself, but on top of not liking how the season 5A finale onward went, I also thought that this would be a decent setup for my story.  
> Anyways, please enjoy.

Rumplestiltskin was just about to close up his shop for the night. Now that everyone from Camelot had returned home safely, he could focus on improving his relationship with Belle. He knew that he did not deserve her forgiveness or her love, but if he could prove to her that he was no longer as selfish as he once was, then maybe things could start looking better for the both of them.

Right as he was about to close the shop up for the night, he received a phone call. It was from Emma. Now what could she want this late at night?

“Hello?” he said.

“Gold?” Emma replied. “You should probably come to the hospital.”

“The hospital? Why?”

“Just... come over as soon as possible.” Gold was rather confused at her request, but he knew that she wouldn't bother him unless she really needed to. So after he closed shop he drove himself and Belle to Storybrooke Hospital. Inside, Emma and Killian were waiting for them on a sofa in the entrance.

“Hey,” Emma said. “What I wanted to show you is right down here.” She and Killian led the two down a hallway and entered one of the rooms. Snow, James, Regina, and Henry were inside the room as well.

“Well, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were throwing me a party, Miss Swan,” Gold said. Then his eyes shifted towards the hospital bed and he nearly gasped at what he saw. There, laying in the bed unconscious, was himself.

Rumplestiltskin, for a full minute, didn't say a word. It was him, all right, but looking very unhealthy. His skin was pale and had dark circles under his eyes, and looked to be a bit underweight. It looked like he wouldn't be waking up anytime soon either. Yes, it was him... but there was also something different about him.

“How did you find him?” Gold finally asked.

“Well, here's what happened...” Emma explained.

 

 

********

 

 

A shot of lightning struck against the front door of the Game of Thorns flower shop, shattering the glass and knocking the power out of the shop. Moe French nearly jumped out of his seat; here he was, hoping to have an uneventful day and now this happened, right as he was about to close up for the day.

Then he saw the silhouette of a person approach the door, stick their arm through the broken window, unlock it and step inside. He heard the snapping of fingers and a second later one of the wooden tables caught on fire, allowing Moe to finally see the person's face in the ominous glow.

“G-Gold?” he stammered.

“Don't act so surprised, French,” Gold replied. He reached into his breast pocket, pulled out a syringe full of a blue glowing substance, and inserted it into his wrist before tossing it aside. “Did you really think that you could just get away from what you did to me and my daughter? Did you really think that I would not remember you?”

“D-Daughter? What are talking about? Have you gone-” he let out a scream as a strong volt of electricity waved through him and he crumpled and convulsed on the ground. Then he saw Gold pull out a pistol form his pocket and aimed it at his head.

“This is for my daughter, you bastard,” he spat.

“Stop right there!” a woman shouted from behind them. Gold spun around and shot at her, but she blocked the bullet with an invisible barrier. Then with a thrust of her arms, she pushed him back into a wall, knocking him out. She put out the fire and helped Moe stand up. “You okay?”

“I think so,” he replied. “I don't know what happened; one minute I was closing up shop, and another minute Gold was rambling on about his daughter, or something.”

“Daughter?” Emma turned the lights back on and saw Gold unconscious on the ground. He looked like he just went to hell and back and a lot worse for wear than when she saw him last. Then she saw his wallet lying on the ground. She opened it up and the first thing she saw was his ID card.

“Wait a minute,” she said. “ _Detective_ Anderson Gold?” This definitely wasn't the Mr. Gold she knew. But then why did he look so much like him? Still, no matter what the case, he needed help, and fast. And hopefully afterwards she could find some answers.


	2. Chapter 2

Anderson Gold looked down at his daughter sleeping in lap with her head resting on his chest. They had been at sea for several hours and the evening air was growing chilly. Sitting on a boat in the middle of the sea with twenty other people was not something that he had expected to do in his life, but ever since the death of his wife and son, things have done nothing but go downhill for him. So the best thing he could think of to bring a bit of hope to him and his daughter was escaping the life they had been living and start anew in a strange, underwater city that he heard was nothing short of utopia. It was huge risk, but for two years he had saved up and had a small flat waiting for him, so there was no turning back now.

“We're almost there!” the captain shouted. Gold looked out the window and saw a tall lighthouse in the middle of the ocean, its bright light leading them towards it.

“Sweetheart, wake up,” Gold said as he shook his daughter awake. “We're almost here. Look, there's the lighthouse.”

A few minutes later, they finally arrived. The little girl hopped off her father's lap and Gold picked up their only suitcase before making their way to the base of the lighthouse and were one of the first people to get off the boat. When they entered, they were greeted by an enormous gold bust of a man above them holding bright red banner that read “No Gods Or Kings. Only Man”. An instrumental rendition of the song “La Mer” had greeted them when they arrived. A small spherical device that looked like it would barely fit eight people was waiting for them. It was quite cramped, but at least the seats were comfortable. Soon they were slowly dropped into the ocean and a video began to play on the screen.

“I am Andrew Ryan, and I'm here to ask you a question. Is a man not entitled to the sweat of his brow? 'No!' says the man in Washington, 'It belongs to the poor.' 'No!' says the man in the Vatican, 'It belongs to God.' 'No!' says the man in Moscow, 'It belongs to everyone.' I rejected those answers; instead, I chose something different. I chose the impossible. I chose... Rapture, a city where the artist would not fear the censor, where the scientist would not be bound by petty morality, Where the great would not be constrained by the small! And with the sweat of your brow, Rapture can become your city as well.”

Gold thought that was in a dream when he saw his first sight of Raputre. The city glittered brighter than any city on land, with countless neon signs. A giant whale gracefully swam past them, along with several schools of fish. Glass tunnels provided passageways to each area of the city.

When they arrived in the city, a man was waiting for them.

“Greetings!” He said. “And welcome to Rapture! May I see your passport please?”

“Yes,” Gold replied. “Anderson and Annabeth Gold.” The man looked at their passports.

“Ah, yes, you're the one with reservation 121. Follow me, please.” Gold took Annabeth's hand in his. Perhaps things would work out after all.

 

 

********

 

Anderson Gold woke up by the next morning. Gold, Belle, Emma, and the rest decided it was best that anyone who had known Storybrooke's Mr. Gold not see him until he was feeling better. After all, if there were two Gold's, how many other people had double's? And if he saw a, for all they knew, completely different version of someone he knew, the poor fellow might have an aneurysm.

The hospital had taken a DNA test of the new Gold, to see whether or not they were indeed the same person. And it was. But the new Gold's DNA was different, not identical to Rumplestiltskin as they had expected. Or at least, not completely identical; while the new Gold's DNA had all the same basic similarities to the Gold they new, there was also something strange about it. It had a unique property to it that no one in the town had ever seen.

Luckily, by the time the test results were concluded, the new Gold was walking up and about out of bed, so Rumplestiltskin and Emma met with him in the hospital. He was as shocked as Rumplestiltskin was when he first saw his clone.

“Don't freak out,” Emma said. “We're just as confused as you are and we're just looking for some answers.”

“Well I suppose that makes three of us,” he replied. “My name is Anderson Gold, private investigator, though I'm sure you already knew that.”

“You can call me Rumplestiltskin to avoid confusion,” the Storybrooke Gold said.

“You want me to call you a children's fairy tale character?”

“It's a long story,” Emma interjected. “So where did you come from?”

“Rapture. It's a city in the ocean near Iceland.” Emma looked as though she had just been told a very unfunny joke.

“A city? Underwater?”

“Yes, I swear to you it's true. Hold on a minute.” He pulled out of the front pocket of his bathrobe what looked like an old photograph and handed it to Emma. It showed an image of him sitting in a seat with a little girl in his lap. “Look in the background.” It was a bit hard to see, but Emma saw that behind the two of them was a window where she could see a giant squid and a school of fish. Still Emma was a bit skeptical. “You still don't believe me, do you? Well, I suppose I can't blame you; I didn't believe it when I first heard it either. It was everything that I had hoped it would be. Well, at least at first.”

“You mentioned a daughter,” Rumplestiltskin said.

“Yes, that's right; her name's Annabeth. She's the only reason why my life is worth living.”

“So what made come here?”

“I was told that if I came here I would find what I'm looking for.”

“And what does attacking Mr. French have to do with that?” Suddenly, Killian entered the hospital.

“Hey, Emma,” he said. “How's is it go-” he didn't get to finish his sentence because he was suddenly pushed on the ground by Gold who had his hands around his neck.

“Someone get over here!” she yelled before trying to pull him off.

“You have something to do with this,” Gold growled. “I know it! Where is she damn it?! Where is she?!” Killian wanted to say that he had no idea what the hell he was talking about, but he couldn't even get a word out.

Luckily, some hospital staff members pulled Gold off, injected him with a tranquilizer, and took him back to his room.

“Now what was that all about?” Emma asked as she helped Killian to his feet.

“I don't know,” he replied. “But the sooner we find out, the sooner we can sort this out.”


	3. Chapter 3

Detective Gold spent his first day in Rapture getting settled in his new flat. It was quite small indeed; there was only the main room, the bathroom, and a spare room, which became Annabeth's room. So the main room served as Gold's workplace, kitchen, and bedroom. He placed his bed in the far corner of the room, where he would cover it with a white sheet during his business hours.

The next day both the two of them went out to explore Rapture. Every business seemed to be full of people and as busy as New York. It would certainly be easy for a child to get lost in a place like this, so Gold made sure that Annabeth's hand was firmly in his.

What wasn't like New York was that people were showing off what appeared to be supernatural powers. People were lighting their cigarette with a literal snap of their fingers and others appeared to be lifting heavy objects with their minds.

“Like what you see?” a man said. “Head over to the medical pavilion if you want to do this!” He spread his hands apart and an electric blue lightning current appeared in his hands.

“How are doing that?” Gold asked.

“ADAM! It's a miraculous substance! Why, I don't even know how I lived so long without it! Everyone in Rapture has it! And you don't want to be left in the dust, do you?”

Gold was never one to buy into the latest fads, but he had to admit that he was intrigued by this ADAM. Supernatural powers were something most people could only dream of, so it was no surprise to him that so many people had it. So he took a bathysphere to the medical pavilion to find out just what it was.

A young receptionist was waiting at the front desk. Her blonde hair reached a bit past her shoulers and she wore a navy blue skirt suit. Her name tag read “Ashley” She had a very warm smile.

“Hello!” she said. “How can I help you?”

“Yes, I'm curious to know about this 'ADAM',” Gold said.

“Ah, you must be new here. Well, lucky for you, Dr. Whale's last patient canceled their appointment. Why don't you come on back?” She led him back to the doctor's office. “Dr. Whale, do you have time to give him his first dose of ADAM?” The doctor spun around from his office chair.

“I do,” Dr. Whale replied. “Why don't you have a seat? And you should probably have your daughter wait outside.”

“I'm sorry, but I'm not comfortable leaving-”

“You really shouldn't let her see this. Don't worry, Ash will keep a good eye on her; she's got a daughter herself, about your girl's age.” Gold was still hesitant to let his daughter out of his sight, but perhaps he was being too overbearing. He crouched down to his daughter's height.

“Annabeth, go with the nice lady back in the waiting room,” he said. “I'll be back soon.”

“Okay,” she replied before following the woman back outside.

“Now then,” the doctor said when they were both gone, “if you'll just roll up your right sleeve and lay down we can get started.” Gold rolled up the sleeve of his jacket and laid down on the gurney. Then Dr. Whale began to tightly strap him to it, leaving his right arm free. He was strapping him in so tightly that he thought the doctor wanted to cut off his blood circulation.

“Um, doctor,” he said. “I don't mean to question your integrity, but are you sure this is safe?”

“Of course. I've done this many, many times.” When he was finished he walked back over to his desk and returned carrying a syringe filled with a bright red liquid. “Just hold still please.” He inserted the needle into his vein.

Then Gold felt the worst pain in his life. He didn't quite know how to describe it or compare it to, but it pulsated throughout his entire body. He struggled to get out of the gurney, even though he didn't know how that would help the pain, but luckily he was strapped in so tightly that he could barely move.

After a moment the initial pain had stopped, but he still felt a stinging sensation throughout his body. For a minute he was too weak to even talk.

“What the hell was that?” he finally said.

“Your DNA's been rewritten,” Dr. Whale explained as he loosened the straps. “They've been modified into very versatile stem cells. I know it hurts like hell, but you should be feeling good as new by tomorrow. Why don't you come by then and I'll give you a plasmid on the house.”

“Plasmid?”

“You really are a fish out of water, aren't you? Well, more like a fish in water. No wait... Er, anyways, those powers you see people using are powered by plasmids. Come on by tomorrow and I'll give you one for free.” Gold thanked him for the treatment, retrieved his daughter, and made their way back home. He was going to need some rest after today.

 

********

 

Gold woke up a few hours later after receiving the tranquilizer. When Emma and Rumplestiltskin returned, he apologized for acting so impulsive.

“Did Killian and Mr. French do anything bad to you back at Rapture?” Emma asked.

“Yes,” he replied. “But it's a rather long story.”

“Well, for one thing, you've always had a hot temper,” a woman's voice said. Emma and Rumplestiltskin turned around and saw a man and a woman standing in front of them. They both had red hair and dressed in similar colors, the woman wearing a skirt with her jacket, shirt, and tie while the man wore a suit. They looked as though they were identical twins.

“And you're extremely impulsive,” the man added.

“It's honestly surprising that you've managed to not die in at least one universe.”

“Excuse me, but who are you exactly?” Emma asked.

“Wait a minute,” Gold said. “You're the ones that led me here.”

“Indeed,” the woman said.

“But when we said that you'd find what you need here, we didn't mean hurting people who have no idea what you're talking about” the man continued.

“Not everything revolves around revenge, you know.”

“That still doesn't exactly answer my question...” Emma interrupted.

“Ah, where are my manners,” the woman said. “My name is Rosalind. And this is my brother, Robert.”

“Pleasure to make your acquaintance,” Robert added.

“Same here,” Emma replied. “I'm-”

“We already know who you are,” Rosalind said.

“Emma Swan,” Robert continued. “Savior of Storybrooke. Heroine of this universe.”

“And Rumplestiltskin.”

“Or Mr. Gold, as everyone calls you here.”

“Manipulative brute, you are.”

“But you aren't without your good qualities, I suppose.”

“Okay, since you know so much about us,” Emma said. “Why don't you tell us more about yourselves?”

“Well, since the good detective couldn't figure out that he was supposed to get help from his alternate universe self,” Rosalind said.

“Since he's much better equipped to handle the dangers of Rapture,” Robert added.

“We decided that we had to do it ourselves.”

“All right, but how do I get to Rapture?” Rumplestiltskin asked.

“Like this,” Rosalind replied. Suddenly a strange, wisp like object appeared before them, emitting a strange glow. Then it expanded and the group could see a gray image of what looked like a completely different room before them, as though the wisp had become a window to another world. “Just walk right through this tear, and you'll be able to fetch the detective's daughter. Well, go on.”

“You want me to go _now_?” Rumplestiltskin asked.

“Well, of course,” Robert replied.

“There's no time like the present,” Rosalind said.

“Well, I mean, this is all very sudden,” Rumplestiltskin said. “I just met my doppelganger last night and now all of a sudden two strangers are demanding that I just into a portal to God knows where. Could I at least have some time to take this all in and say some goodbyes?”

“Oh, very well,” Rosalind said as the tear disappeared.

“But please make it quick, time is of the essence,” Robert added. 

 

 

*******

 

Business wasn't exactly what Gold expected in Rapture. The first few cases he had were by some women who asked him to find evidence of their husbands' infidelities. All he needed to do was look inconspicuous, follow the husband in question, snap a few pictures, and the money would come in. It was certainly different from investigating missing persons or fraud cases, but as long as he was making money, he couldn't complain. Meanwhile, he couldn't afford to send Annabeth to the preparatory academy, but luckily for him, she was a well behaved child and he always made sure to keep the door locked whenever he was away.

But his latest case was something a bit different. This time a woman begged him to help her find her missing cat. Still not exactly what he was expecting, but he wasn't about to refuse either. She told him that it was an average sized cat, all white with some orange splotches on its hind leg, and responds to the name “Freckles”. 

“Do you think we could get a cat, Papa?” Annabeth asked.

“Oh, we'll see,” Gold replied. 

The last place Freckles' owner saw him was in Point Prometheus. It was early in the afternoon, so it was quite crowded, but Gold kept his eyes peeled. It was not easy, however; cats seemed to love to be just about everywhere, whether it was out in the open or lounging in seclusion, so he caught more than a few residents staring at him as he crawled around on the ground and climbed over structures. 

Then he caught a glimpse of the Gift Shop as he passed it. He couldn't help but stop for a moment and look at the goods in the window. There were lots of brightly colored toys on display, including some pretty dolls and soft looking stuffed animals. Annabeth only had three dolls, if he recalled correctly, and a small plush brown dog that she always slept with. Her birthday had just passed, but maybe he could give her a belated birthday gift. She might like a new doll; the red haired one looked quite nice. Or maybe she'd like that plush white cat with the pink ribbon around its neck. Perhaps she'd like a wardrobe of new doll dresses...

He pulled himself away from the window. He needed to get back to work. But luckily for him he saw a little cat cleaning itself in front of the Central Square Bistro. 

“Come here, Freckles,” Gold cooed as he slowly approached the cat. It responded by jumping onto the roof. It stared down at him as though it were mocking him. Gold took a cat teaser toy given to him by the cat's owner from his jacket and wriggled it in front of him. No dice. “You're really going to make me do it, aren't you?” Gold sighed before putting the toy away. He climbed onto one of the sturdy structures in front of building. When he made sure he was balanced, he reached his arm out to the roof and grabbed on before using one of his legs to climb onto the roof. When his entire body was on the roof he sneaked a few steps towards the cat before making a leap for it. Much to his displeasure, the cat jumped off the roof right as he was about to grab the cat. And Gold tumbled to the ground and fell right on his front side. He took a glance in front of him and saw a pair feet.

“I'm so sorry,” he mumbled as he picked himself up and quickly wiped his clothes with his hands and placed his hat back on his head. “I hope I didn't cause too much-” Gold looked up and couldn't finish his sentence, as though his ability to speak was surrendered. Standing in front of him was the most beautiful woman he had seen in Rapture. Her eyes were a soft shade of blue that matched the color of her dress and her lips were painted red. Her brown shoulder-length hair looked as though it were made of strands of silk reflected the lights of the city. And she had a very lovely smile.

“Trouble?” she finished. 

“Y-Yes trouble,” Gold quickly finished. “I hope I didn't cause too much trouble.” 

“Not at all. This is your cat, I presume?”

“Yes. I mean, no. It's not my cat. But I was hired to find it.”

“I see.” As the woman handed him the cat, their hands touched. Her hands were very soft and warm. “My name is Lacey, by the way. Lacey French.”

“Pleasure to meet you. I'm Anderson Gold.”


	4. Chapter 4

Lacey couldn't get her mind off of the man she met yesterday. Even though she was in Arcadia, one of her favorites places in Rapture, she wasn't looking at the flowers or paying attention to her best friend; all she could think of was Anderson Gold.

“Lacey,” her friend said. “Hey, Lacey... Is anyone there?”

“Oh! I'm so sorry, Ruby,” Lacey apologized. “I was just, uh, preoccupied.”

“What were you thinking about?” Lacey visibly blushed, her cheeks becoming even pinker on top of the rouge she was wearing. She liked to think of herself as a woman who didn't fawn over silly things like fly by night romances. But Ruby's grin made it apparent that she knew what she was thinking about. “So who's the man?”

“Man? What man?”

“Oh, come on, Lace. I've seen that look on dozens of women and it's no different on you. So who is it?” Lacey let out a sigh of defeat.

“His name is Anderson Gold. He said he was a newcomer here with his daughter.”

“Newcomer, huh? Well maybe you should visit him and make him feel welcome.”

“I don't know if I should. He's a private investigator and a father on top of that and I wouldn't want to bother him while he's working.”

“Lacey, if there's one thing I've learned about men, it's that you can't just sit around waiting for them to come to you. And if he's busy then just come back when he's free.”

“I guess I should do that.”

It was early in the evening when Lacey decided to stop by the Gold Detective Agency. She had bought a chocolate cake and brought it with her, hoping that she would be there after they had finished dinner by then. She knocked on the door.

“I'll be there in a minute,” Gold replied. Lacey heard some shuffling before the door opened. “Oh, Miss French. I wasn't expecting you.”

“I hope I'm not interrupting anything,” she said.

“No, no, it's fine. Please come in.” Gold opened the door and Lacey stepped in. Dirty dishes were piled in the sink and a little girl was sitting in front of the small television in the corner of the room watching some sort of cartoon. “Annabeth, sweetheart, come here.” The girl walked over to the two of them. “This is Miss French. She's a... new friend.”

“Hello,” the girl shyly said.

“Hi there,” Lacey said smiling. “Oh, I do hope both of you like chocolate cake. I didn't want to come empty handed.”

“Ah, yes, thank you very much,” Gold replied as he took the white box from Lacey's hand. He placed it on the counter and opened it. It was decorated with strawberry slices and vanilla icing. “We haven't had the opportunity to have gourmet food, so this is very nice indeed.” Gold took three plates and placed the three slices he cut on to the and set them on the table. “I do apologize for the mess. If I had known we were having company, I would have tidied up.”

“Oh no, it's fine. I just wanted to meet with you again since you had to leave so quickly last time I saw you.”

Lacey stayed with them for about an hour and a half and they soon got to know one another quite well. Lacey was the daughter of Moe French, the wealthy owner of French's Flowers. The only place people could see real flowers in Rapture was in Arcadia, and even then they couldn't take them home. So the florist business was quite lucrative in the underwater city.

“Annabeth loves roses,” Gold said. “Pink ones are her favorite. Isn't that right, Annabeth?”

“Mmm hmm,” Annabeth replied as she chewed a piece of cake.

He had a wife named Milah and a son named Neal, both who died two years prior to the two arriving in Rapture, but Gold swiftly changed the subject before he could talk more about it. It was clear that it brought a great amount of distress to him so Lacey didn't press the subject any further.

“So, Annabeth,” Lacey said, “what do you like to do while your father's working?”

“I usually just stay home and play with my dolls,” Annabeth replied.

“Oh? You don't play with the other children at the academy?”

“I'm afraid I can't afford to bring her there,” Gold said quickly.

“Well, I could watch her for you.”

“No, that's not necessary. I wouldn't want to inconvenience you.”

“It's no inconvenience at all. I usually don't have much to do besides go to the library or sometimes meet with my friends. Sometimes I help my father, but he usually keeps to himself. It would be nice to have something different.”

“All right, how much would you like?”

“Oh no, I couldn't accept any money.”

“But it just wouldn't be-” She touched his hand with his.

“Please. I insist. Just call me whenever I need to be there” He smiled at her.

“Thank you. I appreciate this greatly.”

 

 

********

 

 

Rumplestiltskin was given a shot of ADAM and the Incinerate! Plasmid thanks to the twins. They explained that the magic that everyone had been so used to using would not work in other universes, so he would have to use ADAM, EVE, and plasmids, which would anywhere since it was written in his DNA. Of course, those technologies would only be available in Rapture. The last thing he needed to do was pick up the pistol he had in a safe in his shop.

“Are really sure you should be doing this?” Belle asked.

“I'm helping a man find his daughter. What could be wrong with that?” Rumplestiltskin asked.

“Nothing. It's just... you're going to an entirely different universe, something none of us even knew ever existed. How will we even know you'll be able to make it back?” He stroked her cheek and smiled at her.

“Belle, as long as you love me we'll always find each other. Not even another universe will be able to keep us apart.” Belle grinned and touched his hand.

“You've been taking romance lessons from the Charmings I see.” Then their faces became closer and closer together. They closed their eyes as their lips nearly touched.

“I do hate to interrupt this intimate moment,” Rosalind said.

“But you really must be on your way,” Robert continued.

“Fine,” Rumplestiltskin said. “What do I need to do next?” The twins led the two outside of the pawn shop and into town.

“When we open the tear, you're going to jump through and you'll be in Rapture,” Rosalind explained.

“All right, but how will I get back?”

“There's a place called the Silver Fin Restaurant,” Robert replied. “There you'll find our invention, the Lutece Device.”

“All you need to do is activate it and you'll be back in Storybrooke,” Rosalind added. “Now, without further ado...” A tear suddenly appeared again. Rumplestiltskin turned back to Belle.

“Well, I suppose it's now or never,” he said. Belle wrapped his arms tightly around him, as though it would be the last time she'd see him.

“I love you,” she said.

“I love you too.” They kissed one last time and Rumplestiltskin took a deep breath before walking into the tear. Then the tear, along with him, disappeared from Storybrooke.

 


End file.
